A new found love
by jreads12
Summary: Luce is tired of Daniel leaving to go to angel meetings for long periods of time. Cam is becoming what Daniel can't be. A friend and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Hi everyone, this is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy ;.)

…..

Chapter 1: Dreams

Luce POV

_Wake up Luce…Luce…LUCINDA_

"Luce!" I heard as I felt really cold water hit my chest. Imagine my surprise when I look up to see Cam standing beside my bed holding a tin bucket. "What the heck Cam!" I screamed at him. Cam and I were the only two people in the house that Daniel, Cam, Arriane, Roland, and I shared. The house was a two-story brick home with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a huge sitting room. The house was practically in the middle of nowhere but there was a beautiful view so that counts for something.

Cam was currently on Luce-watching duty while all of the other angels were at 'important' meetings that I, for some reason am not allowed to know about. "What, you wouldn't wake up and this was my last resort" he said with the best innocent look I had ever seen. "Gosh Cam, Thank you so much for pouring cold water on me in the middle of the night because everyone knows that's the symbol of a beautiful friendship" I retorted to his annoying look of calmness. "Well, I'm glad that you understand because most BFF's wouldn't and that just shows what type of person you are" he said with a grin that would make any women under the age of fifty's heart stutter, even I had to admit my stomach did a nervous flip as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Anyway, why were you trying to wake me up?" I said getting up to get a towel and a new shirt. "Oh yeah, well I was in my room and all of a sudden I heard you screaming bloody murder so I ran in here to check on you but then I realized you were still asleep so I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't get up so I decided to do to you what your amazing boyfriend used to do to me." I heard him say while I was in the closet changing shirts.

I didn't know how to reply to that because I had been having the same weird dream since the rest of the gang had left again…but that didn't mean I wanted to talk to Cam about it. As I walked out of the closet I tried to keep my face neutral and said "Well thanks for your consideration, but I'd really like to go back to sleep now so…" as I looked pointedly at the door. "Oh no Luce you're not getting out of this that easy". "Getting out of what?" I said with my head down as I walked back to my bed. "Bad dream?" he said with a soft smile. "Maybe…" I whispered with my head still down so that my hair covered my face. He surprised me by replying "Do you want to talk about it?" "You sound like one of my old shrinks" I said in a defensive tone while looking up at him through my eye lashes. "Well, is in the building. So do you… want to talk about it" he said with a serious face.

Maybe I could tell him, I mean he sounded like he wanted to help right? He waited patiently for me to start so I finally lifted my head, not meeting his eyes, and said "Well there's an empty field…and Daniel's and I bl-blow up in flames". I finish in one shaky breath.

He looks at me with a sympathetic expression but doesn't say anything which kind of annoys me but I don't tell him that. After a couple more seconds of uncomfortable silence he says "How does that make you feel?" with a calm and kind of sad expression written on his face. "It makes me scared that I might spontaneously combust sometime in the near future". He looked at me with a sad almost pained expression and said "Well there's always that possibility".

Cam POV

After Luce told me about her dream I sat with her until she fell asleep again. As I got up to leave Luce grabbed my hand. "Can you stay here?" she said groggily. I gave her a soft smile and said "I don't think lover boy would appreciate me getting in bed with his girl". She opened her eyes and giggled (yes, Luce giggled) and said "I wasn't asking you to sleep in my bed; I was asking you to sleep in my room". _She is so cute when she's sleepy_ I thought. "Well I'm not sleeping on the floor" I said with a smirk that I knew she liked but wouldn't care to admit. She closed her eyes and opened them again slowly. "Well you can either sleep there or sleep on the bean bag" she said as she pointed to the lavender bean bag in the corner of the room. I laughed and said "This friendship is becoming a little one sided" as I made my way over to the bean bag, picked it up and plopped it down right on the floor next to Luce's bed. When I got comfortable she said "Thanks for the bucket of cold water Cam, it really helped me a lot" in a half sleep state. I just chuckled and whispered "Anytime".

Luce was the only person that made me laugh as much as I did tonight. She was also the only person that I would be sleeping on a bean bag for so that makes sense.

After tossing and turning for a while, I realized that sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon. I glanced at Luce and was struck by the way she looked while sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and she was smiling a little. She was just…beautiful. She was beautiful while she was awake too but while she was asleep I wouldn't be scolded for staring at her.

If I was Daniel I wouldn't want to be away from her at any time of the day so you can forget about going away on 'confidential' angel meetings for weeks at a time. Luce doesn't deserve that. Luce deserves to wake up in the arms of the man she loves. She deserves to be taken on spur of the moment dates. She deserves to be sent flowers on a daily basis. I mean if I had someone as amazing and beautiful as Lucinda I would cherish her love and I would be reluctant to leave her for even more than 5 minutes. But hey that's just me. I mean I'm not the one who she loves, and I might never be…But that doesn't mean I can't try to be.

…..The End of chapter 1…...

**So how did you guys like it? Was it good? This is my first Fanfic so please don't be too harsh people but constructive criticism is welcome…I'm a huge CamxLuce fan so that is what this story will be. I will try to update as much as I can because I'm going for at least 25 chapters. Thanks for reading ;.)**

Chapter 2: New Discoveries

Luce POV

When I wake up the sun is shining brightly through my cream colored see through curtains. I get up to close the curtains and trip over Cam. "Well, well, well. I do you a favor and you repay me by coming on to me at 9:00 AM. Luce I expected you to at least wait until Breakfast." He says with a sleepy smirk. "Oh Cam, I forgot that you were here." I said getting back up to close the curtains. I was hoping that last night had been some weird dream but I guess it hadn't been so I would have to thank him. Cam and I used to argue like sworn enemies but since the angels started leaving him here to baby sit me we had started to become…friends. I mean we weren't like BFF"S or anything but we were closer than we used to be. And Cam is actually sweet and funny up under all the sarcasm and dangerousness that everyone is used to. "Well I couldn't leave the damsel in distress that needed me to save her from the evil king of dreams" he said with a mock serious look as he got up and gave me an exaggerated bow like some knight in shining armor. Playing along I curtsied and said "Well Thank you sir for your help I don't even want to think about what I would have done if you hadn't come to my rescue" as I laughed and tried my best to give an overly appreciative expression. "Oh don't think that way milady, but now I must be off to get to my chambers before the guards catch me and take me into questioning as to why I was in the princesses room at such early hours of the morning". "You are probably right. Off you go, but perhaps we could meet down in the dining room for breakfast?" I said still playing along with this little role playing game. "Well, of course milady I wouldn't have it any other way he said with a grin while walking backwards out of the door. Before he closed it he winked at me and that kind of pissed me off because then I realized that I never have these types of conversations with Daniel.

When I was with Daniel most of the time we were either talking about the things that were after me and the precautions we should take or worrying about when Daniel would have to leave again. I mean, we still loved each other but sometimes I just wished he would stay for longer than three weeks without talking about how careful we had to be, or joke and flirt with me like most guys do with their Girlfriends.

It was kind of disturbing that a demon could do those things better than the love of my life. But maybe I'm just being too hard on him. I mean he is, trying to protect me from bat crazy angels, demons, outcasts, and every other thing that wants to kill me. I wasn't going to think about it anymore though because I was giving myself a headache. So I decided that after I took my shower and had breakfast with Cam I would go to the waterfall to think about it.

Cam POV

After taking a shower and throwing on some dark wash jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt with my black polo boots I was ready to start breakfast. Luce loved bacon so I made bacon and since she made the best waffles of all time (literally) I left that job for her to do. After about ten minutes Luce came down with her long hair flowing down the length of her back wearing a red off-one-shoulder sweater and blue jean shorts paired with ballet flats. I love the way she dresses, so innocent yet so sexy at the same time. I couldn't help but think _I wish I was Daniel._ But I'm not so I just have to take what I can get. "Hey, nice sweater" I say with a small smirk while getting the bacon out of the oven. When I turned around her cheeks were on fire. "Thanks… so how's breakfast going?" she asked trying but failing to change the subject. I was determined to make her blush again. "It's going great but I think I am going to enjoy seeing you walk around in that sweater all day more than I will ever enjoy bacon and waffles, even if there your waffles". I said with a grin as I looked straight into her hazel eyes. Once again she blushed a fiery red "Cam I know you are doing this on purpose" she says with her head down so that her hair covers her face. "Doing what Luce? I can't give compliments to my BFF?" I said with a smirk. "Just bring the bacon to the table" she retorted as she walked away trying - but failing – to hide her grin.

I'd never seen Daniel make her smile like I make her smile but yet she was still head over heels about him. Maybe that's what love is, but I'm pretty sure I could make Luce happy because I Love…Holy S***…_I Love Luce_

…The End of chapter 2…

Hi Guys. Soooo… what did you think? Tell me in a post! Thanks ;.)

Chapter 3: Help me?

Luce POV

Breakfast with Cam was very…helpful in a couple ways. He made me laugh so much that I almost forgot about my "Daniel situation". He also helped me learn some things about my reincarnations. "So Cam, can you help me with something?" I said after we'd sat down at the table. "That depends on what it is" he said with a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes at his innuendo. "You wish you were that lucky". "Yes, yes I do" he said with a small smile as he returned his attention to his waffles. "Well I was wondering if you could help me figure out what triggers my umm…death" I was kind of afraid that he wouldn't help me because I have been told that any important piece of info about my past could cause me to well…die. But, I still had to know. Why do I keep dying? And if any small piece of info could trigger my death…Why aren't I dead already? I patiently waited for his answer. He looked at me through his midnight black eyelashes and said "Why?" I looked at him like he had just asked me why I have two legs. "Because, I just had a dream where I died and people keep telling me that in all my other lives I have blown up but for some reason that hasn't happened yet and I want to prevent it from ever happening again!" I said with an eye roll that I knew he wouldn't miss. After a few seconds he said "Good answer Luce but the best way to prevent that from happening is to be as out of the loop as you can" he said with a soft smile. Argh, so this is the game he's going to play. Okay I can work with that. "But Cam you don't get it, all of you are saying that the only reason I'm not dead yet is because I didn't have a specific religion growing up so that means I have a choice right?". He regarded me with a small nod. "So if I can figure out why I die each time maybe I can find a way to break the curse or at least manipulate it." I said hoping that he would understand why I needed to do this. "Luce, I understand where you're coming from. Do you know how hard it was to watch you die time and time again over countless millennium? It was agony Luce seeing your face for the first time and knowing that if I Daniel made one wrong move you could die. So yes Luce I will help you but I can't tell you anything directly, I will only lead you to the answer and you will have to figure it out on your own." He said with a small smirk and a twinkle in his beautiful green eyes.

Cam POV

"Oh my gosh Cam, thank you so much. This means the world to me" she said as she rushed over and hugged me. "Anytime" I said with a huge grin and squeezed her sides softly. As she pulled back I saw her grinning up at me and knew that I would have no regrets about helping her. Although I may not be able to tell Daniel about it, if he knew that I was helping her with this he might try to kill me with his bare hands. He may not succeed but I'm pretty sure he'd try.

"So who's on dish duty?" she said as she rinsed her plate and placed it in the sink. "Luce, I can't do everything. You are really becoming a slacker" I told her with a mock look of concern. She laughed and said "Well everyone can't win BFF of the year". When I got to the sink to put my plate in she grabbed my arm and said "Cam, this is really nice of you. You are probably the only person that would help me figure all this stuff out." Then against all odds she reached up and kissed me on the cheek and whispered a small "thanks". I was so shocked that I didn't even notice her walking towards the hallway that led to the stairs.

I stood there in a daze just thinking about how soft her lips felt against my skin and how it might feel to have her kiss me all the time just because it felt right and because…_Knock, Knock, Knock_. I was pulled out of my daydream as I heard a loud knock on the door. Ugh, must be the rest of the angel's. _They just had to come back so early didn't they? _I thought as I walked to open the door. When I pulled it back I was greeted with a frantic looking Daniel "Where's Luce? Is she okay?" he said as soon as he was in the door. "Well, hello to you to. I'm fine by the way, if you were wondering." I said with an eye roll that I was pretty sure would piss him off. When Arriane and Roland shuffled in I closed the door and Daniel walk up to me with what was supposed to be an intimidating stair. "Don't mess with me Briel, where is she?" before I could reply I heard Luce say "Daniel calm down, I'm fine. I'm not completely helpless I can take care of myself and it's not like Cam is an a** 24/7, maybe sometimes but not 24/7" and with that she walked out of the door. I snicker and look at Daniel "Does that answer your question Grigori?" He looks at me like he wants to say something but thinks better of it and walks out of the door after Luce. When He closes the door I turn my gaze to Arriane who bursts out laughing "I swear watching you three talk for more than ten minutes is like watching my favorite teen drama". "So Grigori is touchy, did he start his menstrual cycle early this month" I said with a chuckle. "No but he has been worrying that you might try something with Luce" said Roland with a small smile. I laughed and said "Aw, Lover boy is afraid I'll take away the love of his entire existence". Arriane chuckled and said "He's more afraid that Luce might realize that he's a possessive Jacka##". This comment made me wonder if she might ever realize that simple fact, Daniel Grigori was a possessive jacka##. He might care about Luce but he doesn't know how to love her.

Roland POV

Watching Cam now I could finally tell without a doubt that he loved her. Whenever she walked into the room he lost all focus on Daniel and it was like Luce was the only person he saw. I don't know if he knows it yet but if he didn't he probably would soon. Daniel was right to feel threatened because he knows that in a way Cam may be better for Luce. I mean under all of that Demon BS Cam is really a good guy, and I'm pretty sure that Luce would be even happier with Cam than she is with Daniel. Daniel is always thinking about how to keep Luce safe and most of the time those methods cause him to have to be away from her for long periods of time, but he never thinks about how Luce may feel towards the idea of always being left in someone else's care whether they are human, angel, or Cam. And that just may push Luce away from Daniel, and I can't say I'd feel bad.

…..The End of chapter 3…..

HI, so how did you guys feel about Roland's little input? And that little kiss…I can't wait until I get to later chapters where Luce and Cam are becoming more than friends. BYE :.)

Chapter 4:

Luce POV

"Luce calm down, I just wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt you." Daniel said as I walked down the pavement to the woods. This pissed me off even more because it's like all he ever thought about was me getting hurt. He never saw the positive side of things. "Daniel the only person hurting me is you!" I turned around and screamed at him once we were far enough in the woods that nobody could hear us. "Luce what are you talking about I'm doing all of this for you?" He said looking genuinely confused. "No, Daniel this isn't what I want, I want you to be here with me. If you think Cam will hurt me, why do you keep leaving me with him?" I said as a tear streamed down my cheek. Daniel looked at me with worried eyes and said "Luce I'm really sorry about having to leave so much, but it's what has to be done if we want to break the curse so I might as well tell you this now… I have to leave again in three days". But before he finished his sentence I was running back to the house with tears streaming down my face. I heard his distant cries for me to stop so we could talk, but I was done talking. Daniel was really starting to make me feel…neglected. When was the last time he took me somewhere? When was the last time he did something romantic? When was the last time we were able to kiss without thinking about when he was going to leave again? I didn't even want to answer those questions. When I got back to the front door I went in, slammed the door behind me and ran upstairs as fast as I could without tripping. In my room I slid down my door and bawled my eyes out. Was love supposed to feel this way? Because if it did I would rather be alone. After a couple minute's there was a knock on my door. "Go away Daniel, I said I didn't want to talk" I told him through the door. "I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else" I heard Cam say. "I don't feel like talking right now Cam" I told him in a soft voice. Well I guess we can't leave any room for talking, and don't forget you're on dish duty" he said and I heard him chuckle softly. This brought a small smile to my face "Can I be excused just this once" I said as I turned around so that I was facing the door. "No because I have to make sure you aren't crying" he said in a soft, comforting voice. "I'm not crying Cam" I told him but my voice cracked so I'm guessing I wasn't that convincing. I heard him shuffling around and then he said "Let me in Luce". I hesitantly opened the door but only wide enough for him to slide in, when he came and saw me sitting on the floor with my arms around my legs he sat down beside me and did the same thing. "What are you doing Cam?" burying my face in my knees so that he wouldn't see the smile that he kept causing to break out on my face. "What are you doing?" he said, mocking me. I looked up and said "I asked you first". "I asked you second" and by this time he could see the grin on my face.

"Cam" I said in a mock warning tone, with one eyebrow raised. He tried to replicate my expression by raising one eyebrow, putting his hand on his hip and looking down at me while saying "Luce". With that I got up and said "Fine, I'm up" and walked over to the window and sat down on the window sill. "Want to talk about it?" He said as he got up and walked over to sit on the other side of my window sill. "Is that your response to everything" I whispered while looking down. "Well if I didn't care about you I would be looking for the easiest way to get out of here without making it obvious that I wasn't really interested in what you have to say, but since we are BFF's, yes that is my response to most of the things you say" he said as if it were obvious. I looked over at him to see if he was just kidding but his face was surprisingly serious. After a couple more seconds of hesitation I told him "its Daniel…He is leaving again in three days." I said. My eyes were already beginning to tear up but I wanted to finish telling Cam what was on my mind before I let myself start crying again. "He kept saying he was doing it for me but I just want him to be here with me. I don't see why he can't 'protect' me from here. What's so important about where these angels are meeting or whatever they do?" I finished by looking at Cam hoping he could give me an answer. "Well, if the angels met on Earth they could easily be eavesdropped on. Where they meet is a place somewhere in between Heaven and Earth and you can't get in unless your intentions are good". Well I guess that makes sense, but I feel something else every time I'm with Daniel and I don't know how to explain it to Cam without sounding like I don't love Daniel anymore because I do I just… I don't know. "Have you ever been in love Cam?"

Cam POV

Luce just looked so conflicted. She looked like she wanted to say something but just didn't know how to come about saying it. Finally she said "Have you ever been in love Cam?" This surprised me. Right then I wanted to tell her that I've loved her for a very long time. Like I'm talking decades, I still can't believe I didn't realize it but now I do more than ever and I wish I could tell her but I can't because that would just confuse her more and I was supposed to be helping her. So I answered as truthfully as I could "No"…okay maybe not as truthfully as I could, but what was I supposed to say "Well, of course Luce, I've loved you for a very long time now and I don't think you should be with Daniel anymore". Yeah, right.

"Never" she said. She was clever. "Never ever" I said with a small smirk that probably gave me away. "You know I'm hiding things?" I asked and she gave a small nod "Well maybe I'll tell you the story one day" I said. She nodded and said "You promise?" with a little grin. I looked at her with a small smile and nodded. I got up and held out my hand for her to take. When she took it I pulled her up and said "You should go talk to Daniel Luce, tell him how you feel". She pulled her hand away, walked over to her bed, and sat on it. "No Cam, I already tried. Matter of fact I try every time he leaves, but it just makes me feel worse than I already do". It broke my heart to see her look so sad. Then against all odds she began to cry, right there on the bed. I must have looked like an idiot just staring at her because after a few seconds she said "Please leave Cam" but I couldn't just leave so I sat down beside her and hugged her which seemed to make her cry harder but I guessed it worked because she buried her face in my neck and wrapped her arms around my sides. I just kept murmuring that it would be okay until she stopped.

You'd think that after millions of years on this Earth I would know how to handle a crying girl. Sure, I can handle a normal crying girl but Luce isn't just a normal girl. I love her so that makes it a lot harder to console her. Apparently I was doing it right though because after a couple minutes her breathing slowed and her eyes closed. When I realized she was sleeping it took everything I had not to laugh. I went from Panicking about what to do to having her sleeping softly in my arms. If Daniel wanted to keep Luce he better speak up.

I slowly picked up and carried her to the head of the bed. With one arm I pulled the covers back while holding her with the other. When I placed her on the bed she opened her eyes a little and said "Cam…thanks for not leaving" and with that she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. I watched her for a while and then left. When I stepped out of her room Roland and Arianne were sitting on the steps. "Well" they both said at the same time. I chuckled and said "Well, she's asleep so keep it down out here will ya". When I went in my room I took out my IPod and put in my then I walked to my window and slipped outside. All I wanted to do was go back in Luce's room and crawl into bed with her, but I obviously couldn't do that.

Daniel was really starting to piss me off; he had the best girl in the world so the least he could do was make her happy. I just wish that she would realize that he wasn't what she needed. That maybe after all these reincarnations it was time for a change. But even if she didn't I would still be here for her when she needed me.

Arianne POV

"Maybe we should go check on her." Luce had been upstairs for a little too long and Roland, Cam, and I were starting to wonder what happened between her and Daniel. "Daniel probably told her about the next leave." Roland was probably right. We always tried to get Daniel to stay here with Luce but his first response is that he doesn't want to sit on his tale while he could be doing something 'productive' to keep Luce safe. "I just don't get him" Cam said with a little snarl "Why does he keep doing this to her?" Cam was always pointing out ways that Daniel could be better to Luce and Daniel hated him for it but most of time…Cam is right. "Cam maybe you should go up to check on her" I told him. Luce and Cam have always had some type of connection that none of us understand. No matter how mad Cam makes Luce or how confused Luce makes Cam, they are always there for each other. That is something Cam has Daniel beat at.

...The End of Chapter 4...

Please Review. Thanks ;.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is ****chapter 5**** because I put chapters 1-4 in my first entry so… hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Date or Disaster?

Luce POV

When I wake up the next morning its 7:00 AM, which surprises me because I never wake up this early. I guess that is one of the pros of going to bed as early as I did last night.

I get up to stretch my limbs a little and pick out a white, long-sleeve, V-neck t-shirt and a flowing baby pink skirt that reaches just above my knees.

As I head to the shower all of the events of yesterday rush back to me.

Daniel coming home…

Our argument…

Cam comforting me until I fell asleep…

When the hot water began to pour down my body I expected tears. I expected everything to hit me in a rush and make me bawl my eyes out like every other time me and Daniel have an argument.

But it never happened.

All I could think about was how sweet Cam had been. How Patient he was with me while I told him how I felt and Cried all over his shirt. How I wished he had never left and how I wished he had just held me all night long until I …_NO!_

I dropped my shampoo bottle and closed my eyes. _I don't wish Cam was in my bed! I don't wish that at all and I never will!_ I thought with a reassuring nod and picked up my shampoo bottle.

When I was done getting clean and dressed I grabbed a pair of socks and put on my converses.

_I don't have a crush on Cam_ I thought to myself repeatedly in the hopes of making it true.

I had no such luck.

Roland POV

I'd decided to get up early with Cam to go flying so I showered and got dressed. As I was on my way downstairs I spotted Luce walking down the steps. "Hey Luce" I said with a small smile but she never looked back. When I got downstairs Luce was proceeding to get a glass of apple juice, but she was about to pour it on the counter so I jogged towards her and grabbed her wrist "Earth to Lucinda!" I said while waving my free hand in front of her. She seemed to be thinking really hard. When she finally looked at me I saw a single tear slide down her cheek. I didn't say anything because she seemed like words couldn't help her, so I just hugged her and she buried her face in my neck and cried silently.

Cam POV

I was excited to go flying with my Roland. I decided to go early so that I could be here when Luce woke up.

So when I got downstairs and saw Luce and Roland in an embrace I was surprised. Roland looked at me over Luce's shoulder and mouthed 'no flying today'. I was perfectly fine with that because I just wanted to help Luce with whatever she was feeling.

I saw her shoulder's shaking and my heart broke because I knew she was crying about Daniel. I just don't understand him, he has the most amazing girl that's ever walked this earth and he can't manage to keep her happy. I just wish she would see that he isn't good enough for her. I could make her so happy, Hell I already make her happier than he does and she still chooses to push through for him.

Surprisingly, that makes me want her more because of the fact that when she loves she loves with all her heart and she won't stop until she absolutely has too.

I stand in the doorway clenching and unclenching my fists. Luce finally realizes that I am there and turns around and her tear soaked face just makes me want to pick her up and fly her away to a quiet place where me and her could spend the rest of our lives.

I slowly walk towards her and she wraps her arms around my torso and places her face in the crook of my neck. I wrap my arm around her small and curvy figure and can't help but wish that this was a moment in which she is mine and I am hers.

Roland slowly walks out of the house with a little wave and a knowing smile. I smirked and looked down at Luce who was peeking up at me. I smiled sadly and said "Luce, do you want to explain why you're crying before I find every suitable candidate within a 6 mile radius of this exact spot that could have possibly made you cry and beat them until they beg for death?" I made sure I sounded like I was joking but I was actually serious about that whole entire proposal. "I don't want to talk about it right now Cam" she told me. I felt her grin into my chest so I let it go. "How about we make breakfast for everyone?" I smiled and began to rub small circles in her back. "Bacon?" she said in the most adorable voice known to man. "What's a Cam and Luce breakfast without bacon?" "It's not a Cam and Luce breakfast because there will be more people, it's only a Cam and Luce breakfast when it's just us" that comment made my heart speed up. I'm pretty sure Daniel doesn't have an event named after him and Luce.

"Come on, I'll do bacon you do waffles" I tell her as I pull away from her and wipe away her tears with my thumb. "Ok" and then the moment is lost.

Luce POV

Since I've figured out that I have a small crush on Cam I've been trying to find reasons for me not to like him. There is only one so far and that is the fact that I Love Daniel… Or at least I think I do. I mean sure he is starting to piss me off, and sure he is really overprotective, but it's only because he loves me. Maybe I'm being too hard on him. Or maybe he is actually being an ass.

"Cam?" It's probably not a good idea to ask Daniel's arch enemy what he thinks about our relationship but he is also one of my best friend's so it's worth a shot. "Yeah?" he stops putting bacon on the pan and looks up at me through his eyelashes. That look gives my stomach a nervous flip so I quickly look down at the bowl of Waffle batter I'm making.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" he hesitates so I look up "As long as it's not about female body issues…sure" I punch him on the arm playfully and say "No that's not even close to what I was going to ask you about. I was actually going to ask you what you think about …m-me and Daniel?" I was nervous about his answer because I knew he would answer honestly, no matter how hurtful that answer may be.

"Well…I think that you deserve more than what Daniel gives you." he said slowly while looking intently at one slice of bacon "By trying to protect you he's pushing you away, but I don't think he notices. I believe he's in love with the idea of loving you…but after all these millennia and all of your reincarnations he doesn't know how to love you. Especially since he's been trying to make you hate him for the last few reincarnations in the hopes of your curse going away and you being able to live a normal angel-free life." Then he looks up at me with his beautiful green eyes as if I am the only girl in the world and says "So no I don't think that you should be with him… I think you don't want to be either."

In that moment I knew he was absolutely right.

…End of the Chapter 5…

**Sooo…is it good? Bad? Tell me in a review!**

**-xoxo **


End file.
